


On The Edge

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: I’m on the edgeI’m interpreting everything they sayI hate myselfAnd they know ‘cuz they are vulturesSo far they haven’t tried anythingBut I know in nightmaresIn nightmares everything can happen





	On The Edge

I’m on the edge  
I’m interpreting everything they say  
I hate myself  
And they know ‘cuz they are vultures  
So far they haven’t tried anything  
But I know in nightmares  
In nightmares everything can happen

I’m still on the edge  
Cuz I fear their gaze  
And I fear their words  
And I fear their hits

Maybe I’m weak

I’m on the edge  
I’m trying to focus on what I want to say  
But in my brain  
Invaders fight any thought I have  
So far they’ve won all their wars  
And my nightmares  
My nightmares are coming true

I’m still on the edge  
Cuz I fear their gaze  
And I fear their words  
And I fear their hits

Maybe I’m weak  
Maybe I’m made to be nothing more  
Than I am now  
Maybe my wings aren’t meant  
To fly

I’m always on the edge  
Cuz even when it’s not my fault  
I apologize  
And they expect me to do so  
Every time something happens  
But I know in dreams  
In dreams this wouldn’t be true

Maybe I’m weak  
Maybe I’m made to be nothing more  
Than I am now  
Maybe my wings aren’t meant  
To fly

But in my world I do


End file.
